Brad Jones
Bradley Scott "Brad" Jones (born 19 March 1982) is an Australian footballer who played as a goalkeeper for Liverpool from 2010 to 2015. He joined Liverpool from Middlesbrough on 17 August 2010 for £2.3 million. Liverpool career Jones signed for Liverpool on 17 August 2010 from Championship side Middlesbrough. Despite being Australian he qualifies for the FA's home-grown rule for spending his youth career in England. He was handed the number 1 shirt previously worn by Diego Cavalieri. Jones was invited to play in Jamie Carragher's testimonial before the 2010-11 season, making several impressive saves. He made his debut for Liverpool against Northampton Town in the shocking League Cup loss. He made his second and last appearance of the 2010-2011 season in the Europa League against Utrecht on 15 December 2010. It became his first clean sheet for Liverpool. In March 2011, Jones was loaned out to Championship side Derby for the remainder of the 2010-11 season. Upon his return to Liverpool however he was permitted to take time off of first team duties after his young son Luca was diagnosed with leukaemia, allowing Jones to spend more time with his son. In the summer of 2011, Liverpool bought a new back up goalkeeper in Alexander Doni as Luca continued to fight the disease. Tragically, on 19 November 2011, Liverpool announced that Luca had lost his battle with leukaemia, aged just 5 years old. A minute's silence was given at Liverpool's following two matches, away to Chelsea and at home to Manchester City, as a mark of respect. After Liverpool won 2-1 against Chelsea, Liverpool midfielder Charlie Adam, who had set up Liverpool's late winner, said "I'd like to dedicate the win to Brad Jones who had a difficult week losing his son. That one was for you big man and we are all thinking about you." Jones began appearing for the Reserves from the new year, and got his chance to rejoin the first team matchday squad in April when Pepe Reina was red carded against Newcastle on 1 April 2012, suspending the Spaniard for three games. He took his place on the bench as Alexander Doni deputised, however on 10 April 2012 in a League game away to Blackburn, Doni was sent off midway through the first half and conceded a penalty in the process. With Liverpool already 2-0 up, Jones came off the bench for his first Premier League game in three years and saved Yakubu's poor penalty, pointing to the sky afterwards as a homage to his late son. After conceding a header, Jones gifted Blackburn an equaliser when he conceded a penalty in the second half. He attempted a clearance that struck Yakubu. The rebounded ball headed towards the goal which Jones fumbled, and then he pushed Yakubu to the ground as he tried to protect his goal. Jones was yellow carded and Yakubu slotted in the penalty, however Liverpool did go on to snatch victory in the last minute of the game. Jones started Liverpool's next game- the FA Cup semi final victory over rivals Everton at Wembley on 14 April as Reina served the last of his three-game ban. Jones produced a fine performance as he became the only player in Liverpool history whose first four appearances for the club came in four different competitions. On 20 October 2012, Jones made his first Premier League start for the club- coming in for the injured Reina- and kept a clean sheet in the 1-0 victory over Reading. Jones made seven consecutive appearances for Liverpool before Reina returned on 17 November 2012. Jones' form was widely acclaimed and manager Brendan Rodgers acknowledged the selection headache the Australian had given him for when Reina returned, and some considered it a harsh decision when Rodgers dropped Jones upon Reina's return to fitness. On 13 December 2012, Jones signed a new long-term contract with Liverpool. Jones tweeted his joy over the new contract saying "Very happy to be staying at such a great club. Only one place to be." Jones saw out the 2012-13 season, and then the 2013-14 season with few appearances to his name- with Simon Mignolet replacing Pepe Reina as the club's number one goalkeeper in the latter season. On 14 May 2014 however, Jones played the duration of Liverpool's post-season friendly match away to Shamrock Rovers. Jones captained the side and made a number of good saves as Liverpool won 4-0. Afterwards, he tweeted "Don't care what anyone says, I have achieved more dreams I had as a boy than I could ever have imagined." Jones made his first appearance of the 2014-15 season on 28 October 2014, playing the duration of Liverpool's League Cup clash at home to Swansea. The Reds won the match 2-1. On 14 December 2014, Jones was drafted into the team for Liverpool's away tie with Manchester United ahead of Simon Mignolet, who had been dropped by Brendan Rodgers "indefinitely." Jones' run in the first team came to a premature end on 26 December 2014 when he was forced after just 15 minutes of Liverpool's tie away to Burnley with a thigh injury. This ultimately proved to be his final appearance for the club. On 10 June 2015, Liverpool confirmed that Jones' contract was to expire. He spent five years at the club, making 27 appearances. Stats External links * *Brad Jones' profile on liverpoolfc.com * Jones Category:Former Players